


『浩珉』crimson saga

by TuiMao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 9





	『浩珉』crimson saga

这歌名就很适合写黑童话，就当各种黑童话集吧

01  
月亮悬在漆黑色幕布一样的夜空一角，比他有生以来认知到的大上许多，澄黄明亮。远处海面泛着不成形的银色月光，揉碎了洒在海浪里，一层拥着一层朝着他冲过来。郑允浩抬起头，无边无际的如墨漆黑，满目星光将他笼罩，一阵头晕目眩，他仿佛感觉得到这颗星球的转动。  
这不正常。  
水花破开安静的海面从眼前飞溅直上，从头到脚泼湿了他全身。郑允浩握紧拳头又摊开，看见月光温柔吻着自己手背上凸起的青筋脉络。  
一脉银光粼粼的鱼尾高高跃起映在月前，飞快又冲入海水中，只留下些微银树火花一般的余浪，仿佛刚才那一瞬间应是他的错觉，本就没有存在过。郑允浩抹了抹顺着下颌滑下来的水滴，一把卷起湿透了的衣服脱下抛在木板上。他半跪下来低头试图在黝黑的海水里寻得一点半点蛛丝马迹。那一幕超越他平生所有，带给他的震撼使他浑身血液都沸腾了起来。  
他的手指扣紧木板边缘，可是这望下去依然是深不见底又平静的幽深漆黑，郑允浩有些失望地松开手正要爬起来，忽然一只湿滑的手伸出水面紧紧环住他的脖子，他向前一个踉跄滚落掉入水里。海水瞬间涌入充满了他的鼻腔和口中，苦涩又咸腥的味道弥漫开来。鱼尾缠紧了他的腿剧烈下坠，水流形成急速旋涡从四面八方压过来，郑允浩的脑仁到脸颊都酸胀发疼，他缓缓睁开眼，却看不清海面上一点点光亮，那轮月亮宛如是个诡异的梦——原来死亡的世界是这样。无边无际的失去颜色，无穷无尽的不停下坠。

他卷着他重回人类世界的时候，郑允浩已经在缺氧的窒息边缘了，他最后一丝的思考能力都已经被抽走。他们在离岸很近的地方，伴随着身体剧烈的咳嗽，他终于看清了他，浮在他眼前，在月亮下笑得一脸天真无辜，让人想将他囚禁起来私藏的一贯样子，带着点羞涩又清亮的声音软软问他。  
——你是在找我吗。  
是沈昌珉，也不是沈昌珉。  
他差一点就杀死他。  
水珠从沈昌珉湿漉漉的头发上不断滑落，没入他形状好看的锁骨，视线再向下，他隐约看到了那些许露出海面的鳞片，一层又一层不留缝隙地紧密交叠，他分不清那是纯粹的幽蓝色亦或是有着深紫色的偏光，月亮在浮云之间朦朦胧胧若隐若现。  
他细长的手臂像柔韧的水草一样又缠了上来，郑允浩心跳落下一拍，既是对濒死体验的瞬间回忆，也是对这张脸的无法抵抗。沈昌珉气息轻轻吹在他脸上的那一刻，郑允浩不再犹豫，伸出双手搂过来他的腰。他轻轻吻着他薄如蝉翼近乎透明的耳鳍，那一丝一丝的细微血液脉络，他看得一清二楚。他引着郑允浩的手摸到了生殖腔的入口，埋在他下腹鳞片下有一道细小柔软的缝，微微一拨弄，就张了点口。郑允浩和他面对面进入的时候，沈昌珉冰凉的手爬上他的背攀住，贴紧了他的身体轻轻喘息。里面的肉仿佛活了一样，吮吸着他往里滑，他挺腰破开软肉将整根都捅了进去，激得沈昌珉一甩鱼尾拍打在郑允浩的小腿上。他伸到水下轻轻抚摸冰冷光滑的鳞片，用强劲有力的手臂托紧了他下半身，许是水的阻力，也或者是他里面本来就生得十分曲转，郑允浩越发用力纵情每一下都夯到最里面，沈昌珉的指甲很尖，抓在他充血鼓起的手臂肌肉上一道道血痕，靠在他肩膀上低声呻吟的声音像是在哭泣又像在吟唱，他分辨不出是什么语言。肩膀上一阵酥麻疼痛，失去血的感觉却隐约带来一丝快乐。

他是被手臂如同锯断一样的剧烈疼痛给弄醒的，没有什么月下的人鱼，只有沈昌珉整个身体埋在他肩头嘟嘟囔囔说着他听不懂的梦话。旅行的时候总是比在家里更容易兴奋，不干到筋疲力尽是不可能的，沈昌珉睡前在疑心有一个床角塌了。他们昨晚忘记关窗了，散下来的床幔随着夜风轻轻拂动。一角撩起来的时候他看到远处旋转扫射的灯塔光。他捻起来沈昌珉打着圈的发尾卷在指间玩弄，正在思绪跑远，肩膀一阵疼被强行拉回了神，沈昌珉带着浓重的睡意含糊不清地埋怨他。  
郑允浩犹豫了半刻，往被子里缩了一下，双手将沈昌珉彻底抱起翻过来按在身上，慢慢往光裸的屁股和大腿摸下去，沈昌珉本来还半梦半醒，乖乖伏在他身上享受这种浑身贴紧的亲密，马上抓住他的手不让他往下。  
——不来了，哥，真的不行了……明天没法走路。你也不看看你那玩意儿到底有多大……  
郑允浩低声笑了，他轻轻拍了拍沈昌珉的屁股——不是这个。  
他把梦境告诉了他，他们的低语气息仿佛只有彼此听得到，床幔将他们与现实世界隔离开来，好像被睡魔听去了就会成真一样。  
沈昌珉许久未做声，安静到郑允浩以为他又睡着了一样，直到他的手指摸上刚才咬了郑允浩的地方——白天让你少听那些导游说的奇奇怪怪的传说。

——如果。我说如果。  
——我是人鱼，上了岸就不会再想海里的事情。

已经厌倦了与风浪和深海作伴的岁月。

———————————————————————————

下次写睡美人吧


End file.
